Yasu Hatake
Yasu Hatake is one of the few Hatake's in Konohagakure, she's a loner type and doesn't necessarily do well in teams. Background Information Yasu Hatake was raised in Konohagakure by her mother (Kazu Hatake) and her father (Shijo Hatake). At the age of five her father told her he was going to the store but he was never to return. As a child Yasu was attached to her father and with him disappearing, she didn't exactly know how to react to it. The young child sat by the door awaiting his return every day after school for a few months. When the reality set in that he wasn't coming back she began to get in trouble at school, as well as home. Yasu and Kazu fought alot, Kazu trying to force Yasu to understand exactly what was going on and in time she'd tell Yasu of a divorce. After a shortage of funds Kazu returned to work, and told Yasu that she had to become more independent. For a while, Yasu had a hard time coming to terms with her father leaving and began to blame herself for everything. This behavior caused her to skip class, and spend her time in the forest, thinking over what happened. In time she came to terms with things and saw the ninja world for what it was. Soon her skipping class turned into her skipping to train and teach herself rather then having a teacher. When the exams came up, Yasu would participate and graduate. Even with her accomplishment, her mother didn't seem necessarily proud of her. Her mother never agreed with becoming a shinobi and because of that they began to butt heads constantly. At the age of twelve, Yasu spoke to her mother and attempted to understand excatly why her mother was so angry. Kazu would put it in simple terms and tell Yasu that she was afraid that she'd die in combat or leave much like her husband. However, her mother's feelings wouldn't stop Yasu from becoming a shinobi. In her mind, if she became strong either her father would return or she could go and find him. From that day forwards Yasu and Kazu barely saw one another due to Yasu's dedication to becoming a Shinobi and her mothers busy work schedule. Kazu and Yasu began placing more things in their lives to stay away from each other. For Kazu, she knew how Yasu felt about Shijo and it hurt her badly, knowing the child she birthed would rather be around the man who abandoned them. For Kazu, she didn't like the way her mother spoke of Shijo, because of that a wedge was placed between them...one that might never disappear. Personality & Behavior Yasu Hatake is a loner type, she doesn't really have friends due to her understanding of the Ninja world. She is afraid of growing close to others because she believes either people will up and leave or die in combat. These feelings originated back when her father abandoned her and her mother. Due to the loss of income her mother went back to work, and because of that she learned to grow up. Yasu fears attachment, and because of that she comes off very cold and full of herself. In a squad, Yasu is known to try to take the lead, and attempts to complete tasks on her own rather the work with others. She will also put herself in harms way to save others even with how she views the world. Appearance Yasu is seen wearing a black and violet hoodie, a lot of the time she will wear her hood up, covering her grey-white hair. She wears a fishnet shirt under the hoodie, and baggy black ninja pants. Her ninja shoes are also black in color. Abilities (This is used to describe your character's ability in categories such as Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Intelligence, Speed, Summons, Special Skills or Traits etc etc. You can use this to add information that isn't reflected on the databook, on to elaborate upon it.) Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.) Category:RP Template